Home Automation Is Essential for Energy Efficiency
It might look like a scene out of a science fiction movie, but home automation technology is here and it's here to stay! Home Automation is the key to optimizing a home to be energy efficient, even though some homeowners think of it as an expensive energy eating alien! Today's home automation systems includes the most sophisticated technology, that is used to remotely control and monitor the function of the home’s system and can have a significant impact on energy, making it one of the most cost and energy effective innovations for the home. Home automation is no longer for the rich and famous or a tech lover. A 'smart home' is becoming increasingly popular among normal households, because it provides big rewards for the average homeowner, such as flexibility, cost saving and by all means a very smart investment, because smart homes are here to stay, and its technology can only get better and more sophisticated, providing a gateway for unimaginable things for the home, in the future. However, for those who are wondering why is home automation essential for energy efficiency and why bother? Here is a further look. Home automation gives a sense of control - For a homeowner who is always travelling, home automation can connect you to the home's lighting, temperature control and security systems. Today's home automation tools allow the user to control the home with a simple touch of a button. Not only are these easy automation tools eco-savvy, they are also cost effective, giving the homeowner the luxury of turning off expensive home appliances, such as air condition, when they are not in use. Home automation looks after the home - We all lead busy lives and are always in a hurry to get from one place to the next. It's easy to forget things like switching off the lights, air condition, home theatre systems and safety alarms. It’s okay because the motion sensors have got it all covered. These smart home systems can turn off that light or television when the room is empty and prevent wasting energy and running up big electricity bills. Home automation can also free the home from the 'phantom load', such as the energy that is consumed from televisions, computers and other home appliances and electronic devices by turning them off, when they are not in use. The amount of energy that is conserved when these appliances are not in use, especially during peak hours of the day is commendable. Certain homes can also install smart power strips that can be added to the home automation arsenal to reduce power to those phantom load appliances when they are turned off. A research report revealed that phantom loads equate to 7% of the electricity used, thus it seems this small initiative can equate to big savings. Home automation is cost effective. This is the biggest advantage. If you think that home automation devices that are installed can help with your monthly electricity bill with new devices, then think again, home automation can do this to existing appliances as well and monitor their electricity usage and provide data that would make you wonder if you should replace that older model air conditioner as its not as efficient as it claims. These monitors can help select the best alternative. For home owner living in areas where the electric company provides lower rates for non-peak usage, money and energy can be saved by using certain appliances at off peak hours. Technology at your finger tips - Isn't this what the future is all about. Almost all home automation systems from security to entertainment, can be controlled remotely with a touch of a button using a touch screen. The costs involved in automating for energy efficiency can be tailored to the homeowner's budget. The good news is that with the touch of a button, the tools and systems needed for maximizing the home’s energy efficiency are at the homeowners beck and call. A technology that was only a dream years ago, is not a reality and is ready to be implemented in the home. All that is required is to determine what system offers the biggest impact on the home and lifestyle and build from there.